


Stargazing

by Casskins20



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: It's date night for The Library's newest couple!





	Stargazing

Stargazing - Casskins

Eve and Cassandra sat around the dining table one evening not long after exchanging nuptials with their respective partners Eve decided to inquire about  proposal stories whilst the boys were out bowling which had turned into a weekly tradition for them. “How did Jenkins propose to you Cass? I know that you were here when Jake proposed but you kept quiet about how Jenkins proposed” Eve rambled not really making sense since it was getting late. “Do you remember the night after the trip to Honolulu for the hula girl bobble head when Jake went to set the door but Mr Jenkins told him not to because he had other plans?” Cassandra questioned, her lips tugging into a smile at the memory. 

 

***flashback***

 

_ “What do you mean you have other plans? We always use the back-door” Jacob questioned incredulously, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Where Miss Cillian and I are going does not require the use of the back-door” Mr Jenkins confirmed with a dignified nod of his head as he approached the back-door to shut it down for the evening like he had done many times before. “Everything is already and waiting for you in the station wagon, Mr Jenkins.” Ezekiel smiled as he clapped his hands together in triumph as he entered the annex from the main door of the Library. “You’re taking Cassie out in the station wagon?!” Jacob squeaked in disbelief, so much so that his eyebrow twitched and Ezekiel swore that a vein in his forehead was about to burst. “I’ll have you know, I quite enjoy our little adventures in the station wagon” Cassandra smiled as she slipped her arms into her coat that Mr Jenkins held onto for her to make it easier for her to put it on. “I do not want to know!” Jacob shuddered instantly covering his ears with his hands in an attempt to stop the images from invading his cerebral cortex. Cassandra and Mr Jenkins both laughed at his behaviour. “We’re not going to be back until late so don’t wait up” Mr Jenkins warned both boys although it was a ridiculous trying to tell Jacob. “We won’t don’t worry and we’ll keep an eye on Eve. She should be back from her trip to the Spa room very soon” Ezekiel smiled grateful that Mr Jenkins had entrusted him with the knowledge of his plans for the evening.  _

 

**_*_ ** **end flashback***

 

“So wait, while I was in the spa room you both snuck off to who knows where?!” Eve exclaimed more awake than she was before, surprised that she didn’t pick up on it at the time. “Do you want me to carry on telling you how Mr Jenkins proposed or not?” Cassandra asked pointedly, her eyebrow raised in annoyance due to be interrupted. “Of course!” Eve replied as she edged closer to the edge of her seat in anticipation of what was to come. “Then I will return to the story. Please try to hold all questions until the end” Cassandra smiled as she settled back into the comfort of the armchair she had moved to.

***Return to flashback***

 

_ “Do you have everything packed that I told you to bring?” Mr Jenkins questioned as he grabbed their shared overnight bag. “In the bag per your instructions” nodded Cassandra as she linked her arm through his. “Then we have everything required” Mr Jenkins smiled as he lead her to the station wagon. After what seemed like forever, Mr Jenkins pulled the station wagon in front of a ginormous projection screen in the middle of a wide open field where there were other vehicles and adverts playing to the awaiting crowd. Cassandra gasped in surprise at what was in front of her. “Do you like the surprise, my love?” Mr Jenkins wondered aloud to the young Librarian, thoughts and emotions running wild in his mind. “Like it? Galahad, I love it! This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me!” grinned Cassandra, as she took in the sights, sounds and smells around her. “Well this is only the start of tonight's activities. I have something planned for a little later so this is just the start” Mr Jenkins hummed softly as he turned the station wagon to reverse into an empty parking bay. Confused by his actions, Cassandra started to question him on it until he motioned her to look in the back of the wagon. “Wow, you really did think of everything” Cassandra chuckled with her eyebrows raised in surprise.  “Actually turning the trunk of the wagon into a bed was Ezekiel’s idea. I didn’t realize that he was such a romantic” Mr Jenkins admitted wholeheartedly. “Remind me to thank him later” Cassandra joked as she made her way to the trunk of the station wagon. “I hope you enjoy the movie I have chosen for us to watch, it’s one of my personal favourites” Mr Jenkins smiled excitedly as he pushed open the trunk, making sure that Cassandra didn’t bang her head as she got in. “Oh, I’m sure I will” she smiled reassuringly to the Caretaker.  _

 

_ Once the movie had finished the couple started to clear their trash from the trunk of the station wagon. “That was such a sweet thing that guy did for the girl” Cassandra gushed as she go into the front passenger seat of the wagon. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed the movie however as I stated earlier that isn’t the only surprise I have planned for tonight. There’s a hill not to far away where I have set up a telescope so that we can watch tonight’s meteor shower if you’re up for it?” Mr Jenkins explained as he got behind the wheel of the wagon. “Of course, I am! I need to burn off all of the excess energy those sweets gave me” Cassandra smiled excitedly. The meteor shower had just begun as Mr Jenkins and Cassandra reached the summit of the hill, both using the blankets from the trunk of the wagon to keep themselves warm. “It really is a spectacular view from up here” Cassandra whispered as she switched from the telescope to the horizon. “Not as beautiful as the view in front of me” Mr Jenkins thought to himself as he watched as his Librarian enjoy herself. “Who knew a cluster of rocks could look so beautiful” Cassandra mumbled almost incoherently as she laid back on to the blanket that was still tightly wrapped around her shoulders.  _

 

_ Slowly but surely the dark blue sky started being dyed pint with notice that the sun had started rising. “Cassandra?” Mr Jenkins questioned as he looked at the surprisingly energetic Librarian. He knew that he had to ask her the question that had been burning on his tongue all night before the previous day officially ended with the promise of a new day. “Yes, Mr Jenkins?” the young Librarian chirped as she turned to face him. She had stood to admire the salmon pink hue of the morning light. The older gentleman was already down on one knee at this point the intro to the Jason Derulo song ‘Marry Me’ started playing from Ezekiel’s phone that he had borrowed for this precise reason, which he had place on the ground next to him. Once the song was over, the Caretaker looked up at his Librarian with a soft smiled on his lips. “So, what do you say Cassandra? Make me the happiest immortal on this planet and marry me?” he questioned nervously, although all doubt left his mind as he watched the love of his very long life nod her head frantically with happy tears threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes. “Of course, I’ll marry you” she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck. It truly was a day she would never forget. _

 

***Return to present***

 

“Wow, so he really pulled out all of the stops, huh?” Eve questioned as she leaned back into the sofa as a small smirk attached itself to her lips. “A no, certainly wasn’t in my vocabulary that evening I can assure you of that” Cassandra smiled, taking a sip of the darjeeling tea that she had made for herself. “He definitely out did himself, I wonder what he has planned for Christmas” Eve smirked fully as she sipped her coffee. “Well, let’s put it this way, I know exactly how I would  _ top  _ something tall, dark and married” Cassandra mumbled with a straight face. There was a moment of silence before both girls burst out laughing. “Oh god, Cass! I never thought I’d live to see the day something like that came out of your mouth” Eve breathed through the endless laughter. “Well, despite being married there’s not a lot of difference” the younger Librarian shrugged. “Woah, we seriously need to sort that out between the two of you” Eve commented seriously. A few moments later, the sound of laughter resounded throughout the Library once again causing three very apologetic gentlemen wonder what had happened since they had left. Upon their arrival in the main annex of the Library they could see the two women sat on the sofa watching the first season of Mrs Brown’s Boys, both doubled over in stitches. Instead of attempting to explain the humor the girls just motioned for the boys to join them. 

 

WORD COUNT: 1,560 words 8,672 Characters.


End file.
